


Shit Happens, But Nothing Like This!

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Sterek - Fandom, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, becommissar, feelings!!!, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Out for the night, Luisa meets Beca and is immediately attracted to her. But Luisa is not all she seems. Hiding a dark past, she and Beca get caught up in a series of events leading to the discovery of Derek and Stiles. All secrets are exposed as they all are hunted because of their supernatural abilities, only to be captured in a larger plot to exterminate the entire human population.





	1. Should Change Your Name To Feisty Maus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Becommissar "Vampire AU"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296961) by gayerthaniplanned. 



It was late.

That much was obvious to Luisa as the crowd thinned with each passing hour. She’d tired of dancing a drink or two ago. At least, she thought it had been about that long as she leaned against the bar. She scanned the crowd. It was about time for her to leave and she didn’t want to leave alone. Her eyes landed on a small brunette who was dancing alone in the throng of people. The girl was sexy and there was no denying it. With loose dark curls and fair skin, she stood out against the backdrop of spray tanned bottle blondes. 

The girl seemed to feel Luisa’s eyes and met her gaze with an icy stare. The blonde felt her stomach flutter with excitement as the brunette began to walk her way and broke free of the other dancers. She smiled and between her red lips, there’s a flash of pearly white teeth for a moment.  
“Hello. I’m Beca. I could help but notice you, you’re stunning.” Beca blurted out, immediately regretting half of what she said. For someone who's picked up girls at bars as much as she has, this problem of saying incredibly stupid things to them shouldn’t be so much of a problem. At least, she remembered, most find it endearing.

Luisa was obviously in the majority as she smiled and, Beca noted, checked Beca out. “I am Luisa. And thank you.”  
“It’s so loud in here I can hardly hear you,” Beca said, having to raise her voice to be heard over the music. “Want to step outside? Get some air?”  
Luisa nods and the two girls move past the dancers towards the bathrooms. Besides the heavily graffitied bathroom doors, there is an equally vandalized door with the word “Alley” clearly visible. Beca pushes up the door and the two women go through, Luisa leaving her purse to hold open the door. They are outside for less than a minute before Luisa finds herself pressed against the wall of the nightclub, the brunette’s lips on hers. She relaxes into the smaller girl’s hold and kisses her back. Beca’s lips are soft and her dark gloss tastes like cherries. 

The brunette breaks away for a moment and moves her lips to Luisa’s neck. For a moment, her kisses her innocent and then her fangs extend and she’s biting Luisa’s neck. The blonde gasps and her eyes fly open as she feels a sharp stab of pain. 

Heat rises from her core while her own fangs lengthen to accommodate the mixture of pain and pleasure emanating from Beca. Not being able to take any more redundancy, Luisa pushes Beca away, hands firmly on Beca’s shoulders, and shooting such an intense gaze Beca could tell what she was about to say without saying anything. “Let’s go back to my place,” Beca said, her voice quiet so much as to explain the whole situation. Luisa nodded, dropping her hands from the brunette’s slender shoulders. Luisa grabbed Beca’s hand in one of her own, dragging her back to the door they exited through. Luisa picked up her purse that was left as a doorstop, slinging it over the arm that didn’t have Beca attached to it. Luisa and Beca walked back into the nightclub, the sound of music flooding their ears. 

********

“Your turning was forced upon you? Or else he would’ve killed your entire family?” Beca questions, stunned.  
“Yes, I had no other choice. It was either my innocence and sanity or them for an assassination attempt on Hitler,” was Luisa’s response. She was originally born in 1917 Germany, and thankfully survived the Great Depression. 

Unfortunately, terror struck again when her father was found to be involved in the July Plot of 1944. Her family was to be executed the next day after an Aryan soldier, who was a vampire, informed them of their fate. The doors were locked so no one could get out, and suddenly she was in a headlock with a gun to her head, the officer explaining his offer. Her parents begged to just kill them all to protect their daughter from the misery of seeing them all die. Ultimately, the decision was hers. While she had the choice to live, she had the idea that this entailed becoming an immortal monster, having to kill humans to eat. Everyone shrieked as his fangs revealed themselves and dug into—then—Kommissar’s skin, two red blood lines running down her collarbone as her eyes became red for a moment and her new fangs exposing with an excruciating agony, giving her a blood lust. The officer let her go, allowing her to go ballistic trying to find someone to feed off.

Her eyes landed on her family. Within two seconds, terrifying screams filled their tiny house as Luisa’s family was ripped to shreds. Coming back to reality, resting on her knees, Luisa gazed at the damage she had done: parents lying on the floor, throats torn out with blood gushing from their barely pumping hearts, and her younger brother, Flula, also dead in front of her, his blue eyes still open, haunting her for the rest of her immortal life. “Report to our main base in France tomorrow morning for your task,” the officer stated bluntly. Those were the last words Luisa heard before she was placed in a special brigade for people of her kind: Aryan vampires. Luckily, she was able to escape with her life after the British and American governments found out about this army and nearly wiped them out entirely.

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I know how it feels to be changed for someone you love, then have them die in front of you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was born in 1739, and my ex-boyfriend turned me on my 28th birthday so we could literally spend eternity together, but someone from the British army found out our secret and tried to kill us both, but I survived.” Both went silent to permit the appropriate pause for their losses, and Luisa continued, “Which is why to this day, I refuse to take blood from someone with blue eyes.” At the mention of blood, Luisa coughed and rubbed her neck to signify her sore throat. Beca took notice, “Are you okay? When’s the last time you fed?” 

Seeing no point to lying, Luisa answered honestly.  
“A little over two months I think.”  
“Oh God! You need to feed like now.”  
“No no. That’s not necessary. I’m fine.”  
“No, you’re not. You can only go a few more days without feeding before you die.”  
“Well, at least I can finally get those demons out of my head.”  
“That’s not happening! You have to feed off of me right now!” Beca yelled, pulling Luisa on top of her by her dress, tears forming in her eyes. “I can’t. Really. Thanks for the offer,” Luisa tried to get off, but Beca’s grip was too strong. “Look at the bright side, at least I don’t have blue eyes,” Beca pointed out, enjoying to support Luisa’s weight between her hips. She switched her grip to cradle Luisa’s cheeks in her palms as her eyes wandered over the expanse of delicate skin, Beca piercing her lower lip with her fangs—expressing her inner thoughts—to prevent herself from taking action on such desires. 

Luisa seemed to have noticed Beca’s hesitation and took matters into her own hands. Luisa brought her mouth to Beca’s and kissed her. “Fine. I prefer to do this another way.” Beca’s eyes consented to this new way of bloodsucking, whatever it was. Seconds later, the two were against Beca’s bedroom wall, smothered in each other’s lips, clothes tearing apart and exposing the lacy lingerie of them both. Final positions came into view when Beca was on her back lying on the bed, eyes wild. Luisa’s long blonde hair was set free, dangling in the soft drapery accented by the pale moonlight. 

Luisa punctuated the sexual tension arising with, “Should change your name to Feisty Maus.”  
“You wish, you gorgeous specimen,” Beca whispers, running her hands up Luisa’s chest. With that, Luisa leaned back down, placing kisses one by one starting with Beca’s lips, and moving down towards the pulsating vein located just beneath the skin of Beca’s neck. Luisa sucked at Beca’s fair skin, her fangs slowly creeping their way into her skin. Beca moaned as the teeth dug into her neck, her blood seeping out of the bite. Luisa imbibed at her neck, the blood satisfying her seemingly endless craving. 

Beca leaned her head back, allowing Luisa to suck on her even more so than she already was. Luisa’s eyes were starting to shift color, changing from the swollen sea green to blood red. Her eyes were beginning to match the lustrous gore flowing from Beca’s neck and this transfixed Beca, making her lose her mind and want the blonde even more. Beca moved her hands from their place on Luisa’s breast and down her body, caressing her ass gently. She slid her hands back up Luisa’s body, stopping on her back to unhook the lacy bra she was wearing. Luisa’s bra was off and thrown to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Beca’s palms traveled back down Luisa’s soft and delicate skin, creating goosebumps on the blonde’s torso. Beca slipped her hands into Luisa’s panties, earning a small gasp of breath from the girl. Luisa retracted her face from Beca’s neck, her lips en route to a new destination. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s petite chest, unclipping the red filigree fabric and discarding it with the other clothes. Beca, with her hands already down there, pulled Luisa’s black panties down her pale thighs, leaving Beca’s own as the only barrier between the two.

Luisa, with her lips covered with fresh blood, rested her head on the bed adjacent to Beca’s, breathing in deeply to ease her emotions. She turned her head to the side to look at the wound she left in Beca’s neck, only to see what horrors she had caused: two puckered-up holes in Beca’s neck still seeping some blood. “I’m sorry. I lost all sense of control. I forgot how I love the taste of blood. And yours is particularly exciting.” Those last words were uttered with a strange sexuality as Luisa finally regained the strength to lift her head and stare Beca in the eyes. The red tint had faded from Luisa’s eyes, signifying her blood lust had ended. Though her desire for blood ended, her desire for Beca had just begun.

Realizing the preclusion, Luisa pressed forward with her seductive insistence, barely waiting to feel Beca’s lips against hers, and nearly tear off the last piece of red lace. Both fully naked, light kisses were exchanged when Beca said, “You’re still thirsty. I can taste it.”  
“So are you tiny maus. I’ve had enough for now,” Luisa attempted to convince. Beca found a way to scold Luisa for the things she said by pulling on her lower lip with her fangs, now protruding because of her craving for Luisa inside of her in any way. Beca’s reprimands initiated Luisa to take charge. Intertwining fingers with Beca, Luisa forced their hands above Beca’s head, provoking some fear in Beca. From that point on, Beca was all submissive and the only dominance she had were in words. Luisa offered her neck to Beca, showing the same small scars Beca had inflicted earlier, but Beca refused, angering Luisa. 

Getting impatient, Luisa finally got a hold on Beca’s inhibitions when the fingers on her free hand curled at the right spot, catching Beca’s breath and making her tense. Beca couldn’t help but moan as Luisa pressed herself back down onto her. Lips inches away, Luisa taunted Beca with the taste of her own blood which still caked Luisa’s, pushing Beca to her limits of temptation. Not being able to stand it anymore, Beca quelled her thirst quickly by snatching one kiss from Luisa before admitting, "You know your sweat smells like cinnamon."

Luisa was amused by her compliment, the vibrations of Luisa's laughter against Beca's neck as she kissed it prompting Beca's fangs to emerge and sink into Luisa's exposed vein. Luisa gasped at the intensity, her own fangs wanting to pull at Beca's pulse. Beca felt Luisa's yearning and stabbed herself with Luisa's fangs after pulling her head closer. Losing all restraint, Beca's hand found its way down Luisa's body, as Luisa's had done earlier, and reached its destination - between Luisa's thighs. Caressing Luisa's smooth skin, Beca slipped her hand inside painstakingly slow, causing Luisa to bite down harder. Finishing, Beca removed her mouth from Luisa, dying for air as she was taken over by an impending urge to scream. Luisa didn’t let up, despite the extreme discomfort she was inducing on Beca.

Withdrawing herself from Beca’s neck, Luisa kissed Beca and combined the blood on their lips making love in time to their own heartbeats. Everything went so quickly between the two. It ended with the two panting, both covered in kisses and blood. They lay there, their attention only on each other’s eyes. Green on blue and blue on green, tension and romance seeping through black pupils. After a while, their panting repressed to inhalations, and their inhalations calmed to quiet breathing as both turned on their sides and pressed their foreheads together. Flashing back to so many years ago and losing eye contact, Luisa pulled away and started to get dressed as if nothing had ever happened. Like their lips hadn't touched with a passion either experienced before. Like they hadn’t just felt the spark of love.

Regardless, Luisa had replaced her undergarments on her body and picked up her dress, slightly torn from Beca’s ferocious attempts to remove Luisa’s clothing. She commenced her walking out the door, but was intercepted by Beca grabbing hold of her hand. Bringing her to the side of the bed, Beca, loosely wrapped in her bed sheets, pressed her fist which was clutching the sheet to her chest to have some form of coverage. Beca was standing on her knees on the edge of the bed but was still too short to be eye to eye with Luisa so she ended up with the effect of her begging.

“Are you sure you can’t stay the day? It’s about to be sunrise, and I’d rather not have you burn in the sun,” Beca pleaded. Her reason was completely invalid as it was only three in the morning and the full moon shone brightly. Luisa gripped Beca’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, kissed her, squeezed her hand one last time before confirming, “Ja tiny maus. I really can’t stay.” Luisa let go of everything she held onto except her clothes as she left the room, never looking back at Beca, who waited for the door to close before toppling back on the bed and trying to hold her composure while she breathed in Luisa’s cinnamon flavor and reminisced on their brief moment of bliss.

Luisa walked into the middle of Beca’s living room and disappeared then reappeared in her own living room, which was in a penthouse on the top floor of her building. The only lighting was the moonlight penetrating the entire glass wall to her right. In a daze, she threw the clothes she had in her hand onto the couch beside her and wandered to her bathroom. Rinsing her face with water, Luisa stared herself down in the mirror and noticed there was something different in her eyes: her pupils were still dilated and red surrounded them. She knew what this meant, worrying, “No! This can’t be happening! Not again!”

Continuing to talk to her reflection, Luisa rambled, “You remember what happened last time. You couldn’t control yourself last time and now you barely can. What’s so special about her? There has to be something catching my attention! The way I see it, there are two options: let the inevitable happen, or try to kill myself to prevent it from happening. The first won’t work ‘cause I won’t be able to forgive myself for letting that happen, and the second won’t work because by the time I can finally kill myself, she’ll come back and I’ll be forced to feed off her. We’ve officially been mated thanks to my stupid mistake, so she can tell when I haven’t fed. Why didn’t I just run away when my father gave me the chance to? To avoid all this chaos and not suffer from this curse!” Luisa, for the first time since 1964, broke down to tears to the point where she finally had to make a decision.  
“Fine. I’ll tell her. Just not now. She deserves to know at this point anyway. I’ve already put her in enough danger being near me.”


	2. Hunter and Vampire Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sterek, mostly Supernatural. Sam and Dean arrive in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short(er), but provides good details. Hope you likey. :P

The night crept along with an eerie apprehension, the ringing of a werewolf howl echoing in the distance. The hills of California served as beacons for all night crawlers, especially the ones who only came out on these particular nights. These particular nights when the full moon opened numerous opportunities for mischief and rebellion of all sorts. Derek and Stiles were no exception. Continuously chasing after Derek, Stiles drove through miles of dense California forest trying to catch his lover and watch said lover’s behavior. His hunt led him to a lamb farm, where Derek had already helped himself to several of the older lambs who were already on their way to the grave. Derek, in his werewolf state, saw Stiles’s headlights and ran while blood was pouring from his mouth.

Yawning, Stiles climbed out of his Jeep and slumped in the direction Derek headed. Finally reaching his destination, Stiles gazed at Derek sprawled out on the ground, back to his human form. “C’mon Derek! Don’t make me drag you again!” Stiles whined. Not having any other choice, Stiles grabbed Derek’s ankles and pulled him back through the woods to the awaiting Jeep. “Why am I always the one to chase you on a full moon?” Stiles muttered, getting tired of this. He drove both of them back to their apartment, and as he opened his trunk to get Derek, he fell to the ground with Derek, fully conscious and aware, on top of him. Derek kissed Stiles while holding his hands above his head, fingers interlaced with each others’. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” Derek stated, getting off of Stiles.

Their apartment had an open floor plan, with a small staircase of three steps leading to their living room and bedroom. The room was made of oak wood floors and gray walls lightly accented with family photos, and a bulletin board plastered with papers and red string connecting the various red push pins in the cork. Most of the papers were pieces to a puzzle Derek was trying to solve involving his missing sister. A drawing of her was at the very top of the board, the picture drawn by Derek from his memory of her. The picture resembled a dark-haired girl with beautiful eyes, and Derek knew she was still alive simply from a gut feeling. She went missing a long time ago, the last memory Derek had of her was her saying goodnight to him before he was kidnapped and turned into a werewolf.

Derek walked over to the board and inspected his work with a slight suspicion of doubt. He paid close attention to the more recent information like the search of the police database for one Elizabeth Lindon, but Derek had no idea if she had changed her name to something else to protect her identity. He had done the same thing to prevent people in earlier centuries from recognizing him. He pondered over the subject for a while, before Stiles took notice and walked over to him. Throwing an arm over Derek’s shoulder, Stiles looked to him and said, “Any luck finding her?” the fatigue ever present in his voice. Derek, with his arms crossed at his chest, glared back and explained, “Unfortunately no. Wherever she is, she’s great at hiding from the public. I’ll give her that ‘cause she was always terrible at what you guys call ‘Hide and Seek’.”

Stiles, obviously tired and worn out, patted Derek on the shoulder, him saying, “All right, old timer, I’m going to bed and you’re welcome to join me unless you want to keep playing detective all night.” Derek growled at the nickname, but followed his lover to their bedroom and cuddled up next to Stiles thoughtfully before teasing, “At least this old timer can run faster than you.”

********

“So you’re saying there are vampires in New York?” Sam questions, phone pressed closely to his head. Dean looked up from his journal at the sound of vampires and he knew full well Sam would want to investigate. Dean and Sam were hunters of the supernatural, the deaths of vampires and werewolves being their calling. After their father’s death eleven years ago, the two continued to hunt the supernatural, despite the danger of having a similar fate as their parents, who were both killed by demons. They didn’t have any other family, besides their half brother who lived in California. Sam and Dean lived in Kansas, them attempting to keep a low profile as they explored otherworldly beings and killed them. They really didn’t care what the creatures’ backstories were, only that they were dead and gave up the names and locations of other supernatural beings.

“Yes, thank you. Bye.” Sam hung up quickly and gave Dean a knowing look before he started to pack up his bag in order to get ready for their trip to New York. “Why do we have to look into every call we get? Can’t we take a break from this every once and a while?” Dean pleaded, following Sam into his room. “Yes, we do. And we already took a break two weeks ago, so pack your bags. We’re headed for New York, and who knows, we may just find nothing and head back here in a few days,” Sam convinced, Dean not buying it but started packing anyway. Dean heaved a few times in frustration as he shoved various articles of clothes in a suitcase, worn down from many trips around the country.

********

New York wasn’t very alive by the time Sam and Dean got there. In the middle of dead night, they made their way to their hotel downtown, which invited them with open arms, for their exhaustion had a strong grasp on them. They had gotten separate rooms so each could have their privacy, but mainly because Sam knew Dean would eventually have some form of company. If it weren’t for the coffee Dean had earlier, he would have gone to bed no questions asked. But because he made the “wise decision,” as Sam put it in a sarcastic tone, Dean ventured through the hotel and out into the streets.

Knowing where he wanted to go, Dean occasionally glanced down at his phone to make sure his directions were correct. He walked on for a few more blocks, finally arriving at the place he so badly needed to be: Studio Beats, an LGBT club. What he saw didn’t really surprise him, but did in a way. The crowd of men and women, some obviously homosexual, really didn’t need to wait in line so much as waiting for boyfriends or girlfriends to arrive. Regardless, he pressed past and beheld a horde of dancing people to some heinous pop song, inducing a form of sex through everyone. If the drinks didn’t get people drunk, the savage beat certainly intoxicated the sweat-dripping, out-of-breath dancers and made them lose all sense of control over their own bodies, as many were swallowing the person next to them.

Dean was buzzed right when he stepped into the place but felt he needed to actually be drunk. Making his way through the gathering, Dean spotted the bar and quickly ordered a whiskey, throwing that back haphazardly. He downed two more drinks before paying any attention anything but his incessant need to forget his reason for being in New York. He turned around in his seat, gazing out into the lesbians, gays, and bisexuals (he just needed to look in a mirror) mere feet from him and looked for some good company. The dancers were unknowingly organized in such a fashion which told of their sexuality: lesbians tended to dance to the right with the others, and the gays did the same on the left while the bisexuals mingled in the middle, grinding on anyone and everyone. Dean’s eyes zeroed in on a woman dancing alone in the bisexual “section” of the club.

This woman, though alone, was completely calm. She looked totally in the zone and gave the impression she was a regular in the club. The way she danced so in time to the rhythm of the music elicited more than a good time, it made watchers fantasize an unforgettable night that would live on in infamy in their minds. Dean knew he had to have her one way or another. To his luck, she happened to catch his gaze and had been captivated by his unspoken charm. She broke away from everyone else, making her way over to the bar like she had once before, and introduced herself with some apprehension as she screamed over the music. “H-Hey! I’m Beca!”

Dean, impressed with her volume, both imagined what she would sound like beneath him and nonchalantly responded, “Hi! I’m Dean.” The expression on her face was one of complete guilt masked by a steady seductiveness and a desire for someone. Dean was unaware of her second thoughts and only saw the lust in her green eyes as he finished his third drink. “So what do you say we get out of here and do something a bit more interesting?” Dean taunted, bringing Beca closer with an arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands slid to his thighs when she closed the distance between them and tasted the spicy accents of the whiskey he had been drinking. His hands gripped her shirt tighter around her waist, and she pulled them both toward the door. “Who’s place is this happening at?” Beca tantalized, pressing her lips to Dean’s again in an attempt to rid of her guilt for even continuing this conversation.

The street lights of New York came back into view once they reached the club entrance. They were dim and barely lit or seemed to be because everything seemed darker at two in the morning. “How about we go to your place? I’m sure your’s is closer than mine,” Beca suggested, refusing to admit the real reason for her question, which was her feeling she was going to betray her mate enough by hooking up with this guy and she certainly didn’t want to ruin Luisa’s lingering scent with this Dean guy’s whiskey-ridden breath. Dean really didn’t care as long as he could do something other than sleep. They hailed a taxi, told the driver the address of his hotel, and reverted to being enveloped in each other’s lips and body for a short while. Beca’s hand drifted from its hold on Dean’s face to his thigh, winding him up more. Dean pulled back a moment to say, “You really want to do that baby? We won’t need to get to my hotel if you keep behaving like this.”

Beca growled in her throat as her fangs threatened to reveal themselves and they pulled into Dean’s hotel. He handed the driver twenty bucks before stepping out, dragging Beca with him. Dean pulled Beca through the lobby, and towards the elevator to get to his room. Holding her hips, Dean whispered, “Oh baby, you have no idea how bad I can’t wait,” into her ear, placing a light kiss underneath afterward. Beca truly hated being called, “Baby,” because the term made her self-conscious of her height. Immediately, she thought of Luisa calling her, “Tiny Maus,” and realized she found that name much sexier than any, “Baby,” she’d been called. She heard Luisa’s voice in her head, saying, “Ah Kleine Maus, you really need to loosen up,” which made her gasp and undulate in Dean’s grasp. Dean said something Beca didn’t pay attention to because she knew it would’ve referred to her as, “Baby”.

The elevator made the classic, “Ding,” and the doors separated. They began their ascent to Dean’s floor, and Beca dreaded what was to come. They stepped out into the hall, and Dean drunkenly led her to his room. He fumbled to unlock his door, but as soon as he turned around, Beca had already pushed him through the door onto the bed, locking the door behind them.

********

Beca opened her eyes to find Dean sprawled across her, her arms held down limply by his arms. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was almost daylight and she needed to go before she died. Luckily for her, Dean rolled off of her as if he’d read her mind and she quickly escaped before he could trap her again. The guilt resting on her chest came back to haunt her when she spawned in her room, and slammed into bed, taking in the overwhelming scent of vanilla intensified by cinnamon and nutmeg, the spices mixing to create a paradise of scents in Beca’s mind and aggravating the already boiling remorse behind her eyelids. The thoughts of Luisa, her scent, and Beca’s previous actions exacerbated tears to roll down Beca’s face as she covered her face with her hands, cursing at herself and regretting the entire night.


	3. Luisa's Love History

When Luisa appeared in the room, Beca was standing over her kitchen counter as she was obviously waiting for someone because she didn't drink wine often, otherwise, it was bourbon, rum or whiskey. Taking a sip, Beca rested the glass against her cheekbone while she flipped through a magazine. Luisa was careful not to make her presence known until she was ready. Finally mustering up the courage, she walked up behind Beca, who was straightening herself out and placing her glass back down on the marble as if she sensed Luisa’s presence. Luisa was mere inches from Beca and she could feel the cold heat reverberate from Beca. Luisa proceeded to take Beca's hand in hers, and whispered, "I wish I had a better way to say this." Not turning around, Beca glanced across the room to bring her head in alignment with her body and allowed her hand to melt under Luisa's. "I thought you didn't want to see me again," Beca admits, biting her lip to prevent any tears. "Well, I really can't not see you. We're technically mated, so I would have to see you some time."

"Anyway, what do you have to explain?"

"Myself. I just don't know how to."

"Do the best you can, one of my friends is over." With that, Luisa spun Beca around and stepped closer. Beca lost her confidence once she gazed into Luisa's eyes and knew how serious she was. Beca tried to act nonchalant but ended up seeming timid and scared. "Fine. You have to trust me though." Beca's eyes once again consented to Luisa's ways, and was immediately taken by the waist and hand and was led to the center of the room in a waltz position. Luisa commenced her odd confession of herself with, "You should know I'm not one to be too open about anything, especially myself." They started to sway back and forth, on Luisa's command, and she continued with her explanation. 

"Truthfully, the past few days have been hell for me, as I came to a few realizations." Luisa pushed Beca away, still holding her hand, and pulled her back in with a spin, Beca's back colliding with Luisa's front and losing her breath. "I have been known to be impulsive," Luisa taunts, strengthening her grip on Beca's waist. "And maybe a bit insulting, but nothing that's too intolerable." All this time, Luisa kept her eyes on Beca in some way, her eyes roaming around Beca's body. "Ever since that night, I haven't been the same." Luisa rotated Beca around to face her, eyes penetrating deep into Beca, striking a chord in her and making her see where Luisa was going with this serenade. "I-I've missed so many things about you." Running Beca's hand over her body, Luisa added, "I've missed the way you touch me." Luisa taking Beca's pulse, "I've missed the way your heart races whenever I'm near." Luisa pressing closer, "I've missed the way you feel against me." Luisa staring deep into Beca's softening emerald eyes, "I've missed the way you look at me." Luisa cradling Beca's cheek with her silky palm, "B-but most of all . . . I've missed the way you kiss me." 

Luisa leaned in just as Beca's friend walked into the room, and witnessed her teary-eyed friend succumbing to the subtle seduction of Luisa's words. Chloe waited for them to finish before interjecting, "Hey Becs. I got to go. College doesn't wait up." Beca cried into Luisa while she wrapped her arms around Luisa's waist and responded, "Okay. See you later Chlo." Chloe exited Beca's apartment clueless as to who Beca's new lover was. Caught under Luisa's chin, Beca was oblivious to the single tears streaming from Luisa's eyes. "L-long story short, I love you," Luisa confessed. "I-I love you too," Beca reciprocated, kissing Luisa again. She settled her hands on Luisa’s hips and rested her forehead against Luisa’s chest. Luisa continued to run her fingers through Beca’s hair while she dried her own tears.

Beca finally calmed, but noticed a worrying sentence written across Luisa’s chest in blue pen: 

These muscles I wrote on, hold the brute force of my anger over the past, mainly concerning the lack of success in the realm of love. 

She looked back and forth between Luisa and the writing with a curiously serious look, forcing Luisa to say, “It’s nothing. I just . . . I . . . Scheiße. I have no explanation.”

“Besides serious problems. What’s wrong?” Beca tried, moving her hands to Luisa’s waist.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Luisa cupped Beca’s cheek with her palm also covered with mad scrawlings of her own work. Beca briefly saw the scribbles of black pen and flashed Luisa a look before taking hold of both her wrists and holding her hands together to form the next sentence:

The broken pieces of my heart, scattered across the vast wasteland of chaos and despair, tangle together and stab my insides, further provoking my frustration over this situation I can not control.

Beca knew what “situation” Luisa was referring to and began crying again, making Luisa shed a few more tears as well. Beca dropped Luisa’s hands and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, bringing her in for a passionate embrace. They let go, and Beca looked down to see another sentence on Luisa’s left thigh. Beca kneeled down, reading the text aloud, “When I ponder over this situation of love, I find myself lost in the thoughts one with a sense of morality would call insane for these memories of happy times leave me in quandary on where all of my past relationships went wrong . . . or where I did.” This statement earned Luisa Beca’s tongue in her mouth with Beca’s hands drawing her further into the kiss. Luisa pulled away after a while saying, “There’s one more you should know about, which will bring me to my next point.”

Beca stood back as Luisa collected the hem of her black t-shirt in her hands and revealed the last, most heartbreaking sentence Beca had ever heard:

Storm clouds surround my boggled mind, my well-being tarrying on the verge of love and insanity while hazing my outlook for these everlasting years of torturous existence, the only solace I find lies within the newfound love I have for someone who is ignorant to the problems of this love.

Beca found it in her mind to ask, “What problems are there with us?” The words stung Luisa, but she managed to mumble, “The only problem is with me.” Beca led Luisa to the couch they sat on before, turned Luisa’s head to make eye contact, and said, “Explain to me this problem.” Luisa momentarily broke the connection between their eyes in order to find the right words and came up with, “I’m cursed. Like actually cursed.” The confusion was obvious for Beca, so Luisa continued to explain.

********

Luisa’s vision came back as her unconsciousness wore off, which showed her a room dimly lit with candles and what appeared to be an altar of some sort. While there was no explicit reference to any religion, Luisa had an odd feeling this was a religious gathering, judging by the numerous benches set in rows and general church setting. No matter what her assumptions, nothing she thought of explained the reasons for her being in the current room she was in. Little did she realize, she was the subject to a ritual which would help the Allies win the war. Before she knew what was going on, men in suits with masks on began to walk in through a door, not in her line of sight.

Bound at the wrists and ankles, she was forced to her feet by an aggressive hand around her arm and was pulled to the altar. As she was strapped to 10-inch diameter pole made of silver by her neck, her wrists behind the pole, her ankles, and her waist, she realized she was only in her undergarments and her combat boots with her stomach exposed to all the unknown faces. The silver in the pole was notorious for being a slow killer of vampires, and Luisa huffed every breath in and out because the element caused such a strain on her respiratory system. Everyone had sat down in front of her, their uniform seating provoking a newfound sense of fear in her, and finally, a man with leg braces and a cloak wobbled his way up the center. All this time, Luisa avoided eye contact with all of the members, especially the one who just came in because she was in a weakened state, and if she looked into the eyes of anyone of power she would immediately succumb to their wishes and be susceptible to curses of all kinds.

This cloaked man, though afflicted by an illness unknown to Luisa, was strong and clasped Luisa’s lower jaw, focusing her attention to him. She had no other choice but to look him in the eyes and she felt her sense of freedom being stripped from her as her clothes had earlier. The man’s stare was crippling, even more so because he had some height on her, and Luisa cowered internally from his intimidation. Her breaths became shallower as he mentally disparaged her with his plan for her. He let go of her, her pulling away and tears soaking her cheeks, and he turned to his fellow members, finally acknowledging their presence with the hair-raising statement of, “This young and beautiful creature of the night has bestowed upon us her freedom in exchange for her life. So we shall not hesitate to begin the ritual.”

Luisa couldn’t do anything while her master led the group in the chanting of the Latin curse, “Amans Mortificato,” meaning Lover Death. They got louder with every syllable spoken until the words were engraved in Luisa’s memory with a sharp pain just below her ribcage. She let out a harsh growl boiling beneath the surface of her vocal chords, releasing with a ferocity which triggered her anger and the extension of her fangs, when she glared down and beheld a burn mark on her otherwise flawless skin. The burn was shaped like a backward cursive z, indicating an ancient symbol for agony and death. She pulled tightly at the restraints holding to the metal pole, the leather and nylon grating against her skin and leaving marks on her limbs. Hot tears streamed down her face as she teetered between anger and sorrow, all in all, fainting from shock. 

The next time she woke up, she was on the battlefield once again, in an American uniform. A strange delirium overtook her as she wandered out onto the battlefield, her quickly picking up the pace to reach the other Germans. No one tried to stop her for all of them knew about her. She was cursed to kill the ones she loved, and she loved the German people. Not in the extreme nationalist way Hitler did, but she took pride in what they had accomplished. Twenty minutes later, an entire battalion of German soldiers and people of rank were taken out because she tore apart their spinal cords with her blood covered fangs. Days later, the Allies won that battle because the German soldiers all had died mysteriously in the night.

********

Beca ran her fingers over the red patch of flesh exposed to her when Luisa lifted her shirt to show Beca the brand she had just above and to the left of her belly button. “Now you know why I can’t be in a relationship with you. I not only fear my own lack of self-control, but I fear losing another person I love,” Luisa concluded, her voice going sullen at the memories of her previous lover. Without thinking, Beca asked, “What do you mean ‘another’? Did you kill someone else you loved?” She realized what she had said, comforting, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive or crass.” Luisa pushed Beca’s hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes, and continuing, “It’s alright. You should know Maus since you might come to the same fate. Everyone I care about always ends up dying, whether I was involved or not.” Beca saw the tears forming behind Luisa’s eyes and brought Luisa to her chest while lying down to hearten and soothe Luisa’s pain. Arms wrapped around Beca’s waist, Luisa allowed a couple tears to fall from her eyes before starting. “It was a few years before the Stonewall riots, right when . . .”

********

The Civil Rights Movement was at its height of intensity, 1964, and race relations were tenser than a rubber band stretched to its maximum limit. Luisa knew this well. The danger of people finding out about her same-sex interracial relationship was daunting and she chose to face this danger every day when someone came over asking about her roommate who posed as her cleaning lady to take safety precautions. It didn’t help that they lived in the most racist and radical states of the U.S: Alabama. Luisa stared across the table to Loretta who was sipping a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Luisa asked, taking one of Loretta’s hands in her own. Loretta set down her tea, taking Luisa’s other hand in hers, and said, “Yes, Luisa. Call me radical, but things need to change. Aren’t you tired of living in the dark? Well not literally, ‘cause you have to hide in the dark, but you know what I mean. I just want to make the streets safe enough for us to walk together without being questioned of our relationship.”

Loretta had a point. Things needed to change, and this was the only way to do just that. They joined a protest that ran at dusk, but they always arrived a bit later so Luisa could go out safely. Loretta knew of Luisa’s immortality but knew nothing of her curse. They went into the night, hoping to get some progress for their cause, but Luisa remembered it was a full moon tonight and tried to stay home, but Loretta had already dragged her out of the house. Luckily, the moon was covered up by clouds so the curse wouldn’t take effect until she was fully in the moonlight. They rushed into town, finding their leader at the front of the march, and began walking in step with her. After walking almost a mile, the group encountered police. They had their plastic shields and gas masks as if they were going to throw mustard gas bombs into the crowd.

Luisa knew what they were facing now, and was ready to defend them. That was when she discerned the navy blue sky from the white full moon shining brightly. Violence broke out between everyone and chaos ensued. Luisa clutched Loretta’s hand a bit tighter as her vision crawled in and out of focus, light-headedness coming naturally. Luisa’s eyes closed when she collapsed into Loretta’s arms, Loretta becoming concerned. “Luisa? Are you alright?” she tried, not getting anywhere. She moved them into a nearby alley, the only light was from the moon. She pinned Luisa to the wall of the building next door with her hips while she attempted to revive her. When she had done everything she could, Loretta kissed Luisa, resolving to just go home. In a sudden spark of consciousness, Luisa reversed their positions, crushing Loretta’s wrists on the concrete behind her and sinking her teeth into her neck without a second thought.

Despite Loretta’s screams, Luisa didn’t stop absorbing the life out of her for she was in her own world. A world full of regret, despair, and hatred. All she knew at the moment was kill. Suck the blood out of the victim and leave them with nothing but the horrid thoughts of their last minutes. What she awoke to was Loretta dead in her arms, and the remains of a protest gone wrong. Once she realized what happened, Luisa cried endlessly, running her fingers through Loretta’s dark colored bob cut. Her sense of humanity was restored to her and she lifted Loretta into her arms, carrying her home by the light of the moon. Twenty years had gone by, and Luisa now knew what the full extent of her curse was, seeing how her lover was now pulseless in their bed, and it was all her fault.

********

By this time, Luisa was dying for some signal she wasn’t alone in her mind right now, and what she got was Beca’s fingers through her incandescent golden hair and Beca’s hand grazing her back ever so carefully as to console insistently yet be loving about it. Luisa was still crying, but fewer tears were flowing from her sky blue irises. Her breathing was uneven, but she nuzzled into the crook of Beca’s neck and was immediately calmed. As Beca sensed Luisa’s hot breath shudder against her neck, she coalesced her recognitions of Luisa’s struggle to say three simple words which hold such power over her life, delving deep into her own speculations of Luisa’s torturous life has been up to this point. Beca mustered up the courage to softly say, “People change, things go wrong, shit happens, but life goes on. Accept what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be. I’m not trying to sound insensitive, but if you love me, don’t let what happened in the past affect your feelings. If you want to wait to say anything again, then wait. But—”

“No!” Luisa shot straight up, resting on all fours. “I have waited long enough to tell you ‘I love you’, and I’m certainly not going to wait another second before doing anything like this.”

Luisa captured Beca’s lips in hers, savoring the rugged taste of honeysuckles in the summer afternoon in North Carolina that was Beca. Her Beca. Forever, as she wanted, but things didn’t go the way she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An image of the symbol burned on Luisa's stomach:
> 
> https://i.guim.co.uk/img/media/7b557de4848e4449aba38d5889f27682d782949d/0_0_1350_1800/master/1350.jpg?w=300&q=55&auto=format&usm=12&fit=max&s=7e47c332ff1bbf15305a35bee87d2361


	4. Hunting Missing Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean look for their vampires. Derek investigates his family history, or what he has of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may find yourself asking the question: Why are there so many twists and it's only the fourth chapter?

Dean glared at Sam from across the table at the coffee shop they were situated at for their covert operation. It was just after dusk, and the sky was still a bit orange from the lowering sun, but the sky was dark enough for the nightly creatures to come out of their hiding spots. Sam and Dean were in this cafe every day since they arrived, seeing as how their anonymous tipper mentioned how the vampires loved this place. Despite this person’s discretion of his or her identity, they have a lack of concern for other’s confidentiality. The names Sam and Dean had were specific, but neither one of them knew what these people looked like. “Who are we supposed to be looking for again?” Dean groaned, picking up his black coffee spiked with whiskey from a flask concealed in his jacket.

Looking at a small piece of paper, Sam answered, “A Luisa Meyer and Rebecca Mitchell.”

“What? The first one sounds foreign.”

“From what I can tell, he or she is German. Not to be stereotypical or anything, but I would guess that they have blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“Like that couldn’t be stereotypical. But what about the other one? What was her name again?”

“Rebecca Mitchell. Seems to me she has some personal connection to the person that called us. The guy sounded angry as if he hated her or something.”

“You got all that from his voice?”

“Well when you actually spend time with people and not just a night with them, you learn how people feel.”

“Oh shut the hell up. Let’s try to get this over with, ‘cause I can’t stand these places.”

“I wonder why.”

“With any luck, they would just walk through that door,” Dean pointed out just as two women walk in.

These two women seemed to be in a relationship, as one was under the arm of the other. One woman was tall, about Dean’s height, with long blonde hair cascading from her head down her shoulders and eyes so blue they almost looked silver, but her makeup was smudged like she had been crying. She was wearing shorts and a black t-shirt which wasn’t enough to cover up the various scribbles on miscellaneous parts of her body while her hands gripped the smaller woman’s waist as she was led to a small booth towards the back of the cafe. The smaller woman was just a bit more than half the blonde’s height with twice as long brunette hair. Sam and Dean couldn’t get a better look at the smaller woman because the blonde towered over her and covered her. Sam and Dean didn’t care about the two women until the smaller one said, “C’mon Luisa. One cappuccino won’t hurt.”

They sat down, giving their waiter their orders and continued to talk to each other, the brunette occasionally reaching over the table and cradling Luisa’s cheek in her palm. From where Sam and Dean were sitting, they could only see Luisa’s front and the brunette’s back. They could only assume that the brunette was Rebecca because they had no other leads. The women’s coffees were delivered and they sipped at the beverages, Luisa getting a foam-mustache across her upper lip, appearing to lift her spirits. What happened next would be classified as “very gay” to Sam and Dean. Rebecca cradled Luisa’s cheek as she had many times before, and kissed Luisa while seductively licking her lip to clear of the sugary foam. Luisa pulled back laughing, wiping at her eyes to stop upcoming tears.

This action convinced Beca to slide in next to Luisa and wrap her arms around Luisa’s waist in an embrace which not only calmed Luisa but also gave the Winchester’s full view of Beca’s face. Dean glanced at her and recognized her immediately. Like she was reading his mind, Beca turned her face toward him and her expression was one of complete shock mixed with guilt. She tensed up, Luisa noticed and kissed her in an attempt to calm her. The contact helped, but didn’t dissolve Beca’s anxiety over seeing Dean across the room. Luisa knew something was wrong, and her face showed such. Sam and Dean couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they thought Luisa said something along the lines of, “You know you can talk to me if you want,” but in German. They saw Beca loosen up, but kept hold of Luisa and pressed a long, thoughtful kiss to her lips. Not long afterward, they finished their unplanned date and went home. After they were out of sight, Sam turned to Dean nearly screaming, “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I just recognized her from the club the other night.”

“Is that all that happened? Knowing you, you wouldn’t have let her go without a bit of action.”

“Shut the hell up. Let’s hurry up and see where they go.”

“Hold on. Do you think the brunette is a vampire?”

“Not even close. I make sure I sleep with people, not creatures.”

“Sure. That’s why you and Cas have such a good bond.”

********

"Sneaking into the police station in the middle of the night is surely a great idea. Especially when your boyfriend’s dad is a police officer," Derek thought aloud as he unlocked the door to the station using the key Stiles gave him. He was on a mission to find his sister through the police station’s database. Though the town was small, the police station had access to the government database which held every citizen’s information all the way down to their blood type. Needless to say, it was thorough. Years of manual searching had led Derek nowhere, and he had grown tired of the chase for his sister who he knew was alive. He took a moment to admire the vintage feel the Beacon Hills police department had with the beige walls and brown desks. It reminded him of when he was just a boy in Boston, Massachusetts in 1762. Only seventeen at the time, he was in a country on the verge of revolution.

Snapping back to reality, Derek found a computer and logged on with the login and password Stiles gave him. Within a few tries, Derek accomplished the initial part of the computer process. He’s been alive for more than two-hundred years and he can barely figure out how to use a computer. Due to his lack of computer skills, it took him some time to find the hyperlink to the database. Once he found the search page, Derek typed in the description of his sister into the search bar of the police database in the hopes to turn up some idea of where she was today. He was as precise as he could be, with brown hair, green eyes, and about 5’3” height being his search, but that turned up more than a thousand names. Scrolling through, he glanced at the tiny pictures next to their names and saved the data for six different girls: Carrie Devin, Katherine Reyes, Leah Cain, Brandy Warner, Joanna Barnett, and Beca Mitchell. Derek read through all of their information, scrutinizing the minutia and squinting at their pictures to fully see the extent of their image. 

Coming to the last image, Derek thought this Beca Mitchell certainly resembled his sister, but he highly doubted it. “Might as well try,” he whispered to himself, delving further into her information. He found other pictures of her, all of which had the same scar on her lower lip: a dark spot on her skin signifying repeated biting of some sort. To see what would’ve caused the defect, Derek lengthened his fangs bit down hard on the left side of his lip. To his surprise, the action created the same form of blister on his skin Beca had on her lip. With this evidence sparking a bit of hope, he searched her family tree and went all the way back to the 1700’s, when he was born, to know if she had a relative by the name of Elizabeth Lindon. 

After much digging, Derek found what he was looking for: Elizabeth Lindon, born August 9, 1739, had one brother named Kurt Lindon. Never married, but had a child by the name of Eleanor Lindon before her death on September 4. She was 28. Intrigued by his discovery, he followed the family line down until today: Eleanor Lindon, born September 4, 1767, also never married, left behind a daughter, Alice Lindon. Alice, born on the day her mother died, November 16, 1795, married Andy Peterson and had a daughter named Anna Peterson. The cycle of daughters born on their mother’s day of death continued until the 1990’s when Beca Mitchell’s mother disappeared after giving birth to her. By this point, Derek knew what this meant, and stared again at Beca Mitchell’s picture. Brunette hair in a wave thrown over one shoulder and in a flannel, Beca assumed the face of a typical annoyed twenty-something-year-old and revealed the green in her eyes that brought memories back to Derek. “That’s my sister! I found her. And . . . she’s in . . . New York?”

Derek’s surprise launched him out of his seat, him nearly forgetting to shut down the computer. He rushed home to tell Stiles and pack up. He knew where he was heading next. He had to meet his sister again. He found her after more than two-hundred years of looking. Derek couldn’t contain his excitement as he ran into the apartment and scooped Stiles into several kisses, exclaiming, “I found her Stiles! I found her!” Stiles returned the embraces, saying, “That’s great! Now, what do you do?”

“I go see her. She’ll know it’s me, even though she hasn’t seen me in a while.”

“You call like 250 years a while. Damn, I wonder what you call a minute.”

“You’re lucky I love you, or else I would—”

Derek’s tease was interrupted by his phone ringing. The caller was unknown but seemed to be calling from a rural part of New York. Derek answered even with Stiles advising against it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Derek Hale. Or should I call you Kurt Lindon?”

“Who the fuck is this?” Derek demanded, wondering how this caller knew his actual name.

“Oh, just a friend of your sister’s.”

“How did you get this number?”

“You might not want to talk to me like that. Your sister’s in danger.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say she’s being hunted and is going to be killed if you don’t hurry.”

“What? What do you mean ‘killed’?”

“It’s either going to be her girlfriend if the hunters don’t get to her first.”

Fear swept over Derek as he hung up and ran to his room to pack. Stiles quickly followed suit, which angered Derek. “No! You’re not going with me! If my sister is in trouble, I’m not having you brought into this,” Derek protested, continuing to shove shirts and shorts into a duffel bag. Stiles made Derek stop packing and explained, “Yes I am. If you get hurt all the way across the country, I don’t know what I’ll do.” The sincerity in Stiles’s eyes was enough for Derek to give in and let Stiles go with him.


	5. Blood, Berries, and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds his sister and naughtiness in front of company is always a plus.

The light of the torches in the stone room illuminated the objects and people in the room very dimly, playing into the overall creepiness and mystery which lies within the pale walls of the shale material. It was here the ancient rulers chose to perform several rituals, including one of a cursed vampire in the 1940’s. The next one will be no exception. These ancient rulers came to power in the 1600’s when they realized their lives could last forever. The Salem Witch Trials were a bitch to this newly formed society, for if members weren’t careful, execution was sure to be in the future. The society had no name but was known by everyone. Many theories formed to piece together the actual existence of the society, but all have been debunked because the members have gotten cleaner over the years.

They disguise themselves as lovers, military officials, or even masters for someone’s apprenticeship. Secretly, all of these members are supernatural themselves, ranging from angels and demons to vampires and werewolves, including everything in between. Many were the first members, continuing to live through to the 21st century in order to carry on with the traditions of killing new-age supernatural creatures who believe they are equal to regular mortals. Who live their immortal lives as middle-class, being constantly screwed over by the government with taxes that are too high, and bad health care. Their beliefs seemed radical to the leaders, which was why they all needed to die according to them. Their plot for the next ritual to be performed had many steps, which were all falling into place perfectly. All that was left was to gather all of them in one place, and the rest is fairly simple.

********

“Luisa!” Beca screamed as she came down from her high, her nails clawing their way into Luisa’s back as they had many, many, many times before. Beca’s breath hitched, her gasping for air like she hadn’t been able to breathe for days, and her head fell back on the pillows when her hand found its way to mingle with the soft blonde strands of her mate’s hair. Luisa was still at Beca’s neck, sucking and draining blood from Beca, and though she wanted to stop, her curse had started to take some effect. Luisa furrowed her brow when she realized what was happening, and tried to pull away but her body kept her plastered to Beca’s neck. Fear and anger rushed up to her chest from her core, Luisa wishing this wouldn’t end with Beca dead. What stopped Luisa from killing Beca was a whisper from above her head, “I love you, Luisa.” With that, Luisa was finally able to dislodge her fangs to notice Beca appeared to be asleep.

Taking Beca into her arms and setting her in her lap, Luisa was on the verge of tears as she cleared Beca’s face of hair and studied her face to ingrain the image of her newest dead lover into her memory for self-torture later when suddenly, Became spurred to life as if she were waking up from a nightmare. Eyes still half closed, she let her eyes venture up the wall of soft skin and warm flesh her face was lying against only to find Luisa’s face, mouth drenched with blood and eyes pooled with guilty tears. Beca attempted to cup Luisa’s cheek with her hand, but her lack of blood forced her to stop halfway and rest it on Luisa’s shoulder. The action made Luisa wrap Beca in a huge hug, saying, “Meine süße Beca! I thought I lost you!” tears spilling over her eyelids. Beca readily responded, “I . . . I-I can’t breathe.” Luisa chuckled as she loosened her grip, and then kindly dressed each other, after putting her hair up in a loose bun and only placing undergarments and polos on because that was simplest.

“I’ll have to wash my sheets after that, but that’s not too much of a problem,” Luisa joked, carrying Beca into the kitchen of her penthouse apartment. Setting her on the cool, dark-colored marble island, Luisa went into the fridge and pulled out a package of strawberries and washed them out in the sink before placing the open package next to Beca and devouring one. Luisa fed one to Beca as she looked around the apartment with amazement and awe written on her face. Swallowing, Beca questioned, “We’ve lived here together for like a week now, and I have to ask this again, but how the hell can you afford this?” Luisa laughed as she bit into another strawberry before answering, “I don’t have to. This was a gift from some billionaire after I . . . “ her voice trailing off as she reminisced on her past deed. “What did you do?” Beca was excited now, to hear how her lovely Luisa was a hero to someone would be amazing, though she didn’t any evidence to prove Luisa was a hero.

“I gave him and his husband their first child when their first surrogate quit on them,” Luisa finally stated, her face lighting up with joy and happy memories of the looks on their faces as they saw their baby girl for the first time. Her smile wouldn’t have been as creepy or weird if she had cleaned Beca’s blood from her mouth, and the sight made Beca laugh, which immediately triggered Luisa. “Sorry, I’m laughing at the fact that when you smile, you look like the Joker because you forgot to clean your mouth after ravishing me,” Beca explained, pointing out Luisa’s vague reflection in the stainless steel fridge. Seeing her appearance, Luisa nearly died of laughter, then pointedly asked, “How shall I clean this up?” as she slid between Beca’s legs, her hands resting teasingly on Beca’s thighs. Beca loosely wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, her limpness ever present.

This weakness made Luisa cautious to not do anything too desirable, or she wouldn’t be able to control herself like she had last time. “I know a way,” Beca taunted, leaning forward and her tongue began grazing over Luisa’s chin, losing herself with the taste of blood. Unconsciously, her fangs elongated with the taste and brushed over Luisa’s skin, causing her own to appear despite how full she felt. Luisa stepped away before her thoughts completely took over, but stayed close enough for Beca to be within reach. Beca’s face flooded with concern and worry when she said, “Is something wrong?”

“Nein. I-I just . . . can’t do this anymore. I . . . I love you, which is exactly why I can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Every time we-we-we love I nearly kill you! I’m sorry, but this is the last time. It’s just too risky!” Luisa yells, her thick German accent cutting through her tough facade and slicing tears down her face. Her voice rose more than she would have liked, and she tore herself from Beca’s grasp to avoid harming her. “Luisa come here.” Luisa turned around slowly, the apprehension coming through in her crystal blue eyes. She glanced once into the caring half-closed eyes Beca bore and crashed her face into Beca’s shoulder as she was consoled by Beca’s smooth words. Beca returned the embrace with her arms around Luisa’s neck, pulling her in tighter to her chest. A few moments later, Luisa rose her head, tears still streaming down her face, and Beca wiped away her pain and soothed her worries with her careful, wholehearted whisper, “I love you too, and that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” They kissed passionately, Beca’s lips faltering due to her weakness. Finally not being able to fight off the beckoning calls for her to pass out, Beca’s entire body went limp, her forehead making contact to Luisa’s because she fainted. Luisa held Beca’s cheeks in her palms, and she knew what she had to do to keep Beca alive.

She figured if Beca would drink the blood from her mouth, she wouldn’t have anywhere for herself to suck Beca’s blood. Resolving to that solution, she hurriedly carried Beca to the sofa and laid her down on her back. Luisa climbed on top of her on all fours, angling Beca’s head toward herself. Luisa bit down hard on her tongue, using her fangs to draw blood, and it began bleeding profusely, Luisa licking her lips to coat them in blood before pressing her lips to Beca’s and plunging her tongue deep into Beca’s mouth. She was about to cry when a small movement occurred from underneath her. Beca swallowed. Beca sucked at Luisa’s tongue, then swallowed. This process of sucking and swallowing continued until Beca regained the strength to pull Luisa down on top of her and carry on with her revival. The feeling of Beca’s restored breathing on Luisa’s cheek made Luisa ecstatic enough to get frisky. 

Just as Luisa’s hands found their way down under Beca’s thighs, Beca let out a suppressed moan and the doorbell rang, the two monotone pangs ringing through the vast apartment with a questionable intention. “Diese Ficker werden zahlen,” Luisa muttered before dismounting Beca and walking over to the door, hearing Beca yell at her, “Nicht so lange wie du der Ficker bist!” with a sensual tone and a naughty face to accompany. Luisa glared back, replying, “Halten Sie das auf und Sie werden gefickt werden!” before halting at the door. Remembering what she looked like, with her lips a dark red from her blood and blood smeared across her chin, she decided she would make up an excuse if the person asked and answered the door. The man at the door had a slightly younger man with him, and they were standing awfully too close to be straight. As not annoyed as she could, Luisa asked, “Hello, how may I help you?” The taller man cleared his throat, “Actually I hope you can. My name is Derek Hale and I’m looking for my sister.” Luisa was about to respond when Beca walked up behind her, holding onto her by the waist, and nuzzling her head under Luisa’s free arm. Derek briefly looked at Beca, but then did a double take, asking, “Elizabeth? Is that you?” Taken off guard by the sound of her former name, Beca’s eyes, which were shut, shot open and she looked to the person who asked.

Her blood-covered jaw dropped to the floor as she reveled in saying, “Kurt! Is that really you?! After all this time?!” Luisa, utterly confused by the situation at hand, blurted out, “What is happening right now?” Beca, too excited for words, kissed her, then explained, “Kurt’s my brother.”

“But he just said his name was Derek.”

“And my name’s Beca, but he just called me Elizabeth.”

“Good point,” Luisa finished, kissing Beca back and inviting Derek and the other guy in. Beca and Luisa went into their room and got dressed and cleaned off their faces from the blood. They came back into the living room and sat down across from Derek and his companion. “Sorry I forgot to say this earlier, but I’m Stiles, Derek’s boyfriend,” the other guy introduced. Beca looked to Derek with an amused look, stating, “The only two kids Mom and Dad had, and we both turned out to be gay or somewhat gay. What are the odds of that?” The comment lightened the mood, causing an eruption of laughter through the small group.

The discussion went on for about half an hour before things started to get serious. “Yes, hunters are coming for both of you. I know that’s hard to believe, but you have to trust me,” Derek convinced.

“Hunters? Why would they want to kill us?” Beca tried to understand.

“Probably because you’re both vampires. And they mentioned that it would either be the hunters or your girlfriend. Should I be concerned about her?” Derek went on, motioning toward Luisa, who emerged from Beca’s chest both looking and feeling triggered. Beca smoothed a piece of loose hair behind Luisa’s ear before whispering something in German and readjusting herself in Luisa’s lap, kissing Luisa lightly on the cheek.

“No, Derek. It’s not her fault anyway. She can’t help the way I taste,” Beca ridiculed, getting awkward stares from Derek and Stiles while Luisa gently buffeted Beca’s upper thigh, gently whispering, “Naughty Kleine Maus. Ich sollte dich mit meiner Zunge bestrafen.” Stiles’s eyes widened at the nickname and felt uncomfortable with their explicit PDA’s in another language.

“Ooooookay then. What are we going to do?” Stiles proposed, turning toward everyone for a response. “I think we should start by getting the hell out of here,” Beca exclaimed. Everyone thought she was joking, but she was as serious as she could be in this moment. “That would be . . . war das wort, das ihr amerikanischen kinder benutzt?” Luisa inquired.

“Gucci,” Beca chimed in, finishing her girlfriend’s sentence.

“Yes, that would be gucci,” Luisa restated.

“So, we’ll go pack a bag quickly, then meet you guys here. Does that sound fine?” Beca confirmed. Heads nodded in agreement, and she and Luisa went to their room. With a sense of urgency biting at them, they packed anything and everything. Both glanced at the bed, stained with various fluids from either person and disregarded it, leaving it for when they came back. The disaster of sex, love, and pure sin displayed the epitome of their relationship, with the bit of violence becoming obvious to the both of them as they peered back and forth between each other and the sheets. Holding hands, they walked out of the room, only to be greeted by two new people in the room: The Winchester Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meine süße Beca! - My sweet Beca!  
> Diese Ficker werden zahlen - These fuckers will pay  
> Nicht so lange wie du der Ficker bist! - Not as long as you're the fucker!  
> Halten Sie das auf und Sie werden gefickt werden! - Keep that up and you will be fucked!  
> Ich sollte dich mit meiner Zunge bestrafen. - I should punish you with my tongue.  
> war das wort, das ihr amerikanischen kinder benutzt? - What is the word you American kids use?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if anything is wrong, Google Translate is all I know, besides basic French.


	6. Puzzle's Together, But There's No Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation, secrets are unveiled, a relationship is nearly torn to bits as is Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update will come shortly. I have waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much free time.

Luisa finished off a small laugh with a smug smile before they both fade away as she sensed the intensity in the room. Her grip on Beca’s hand tightened when her nerves burst to life and they stopped dead in their tracks. A few feet from them, Sam and Dean were talking to each other, Dean’s back to the ladies. Beca heard Sam say Dean’s name and turned her back to them a bit too late where Dean got a glimpse of Beca’s face. Beca stepped closer to Luisa and asked, “Do you think he saw me?” Luisa’s nod of confirmation made Beca cringe, her realizing what was going to happen was inevitable. “Hey Beca, what are you doing here?” Dean asked, coming within a foot of Beca. She slowly heaved out a breath, and faced him while avoiding eye contact, finally responding with, “I live here Dean, with my girlfriend.” Dean took one step closer, and Beca took a corresponding step back into Luisa, who wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, suddenly feeling protective.

“You never told me you had a girlfriend.”

“Well, she wasn’t my girlfriend at the time.” At that moment, Luisa nuzzled Beca’s neck, obviously thinking over the past month. Sharing the same thoughts telepathically, both replayed all the moments they each loved the most, all of which were in bed with lots of screaming and blood. The sudden rush of libido-ridden lust caused both Luisa and Beca’s fangs to lengthen, which would’ve been fine if Dean hadn’t seen Beca’s. He stepped away, saying, “Holy shit! You’re a vampire?!”

“Yes. You just never realized it because I didn’t suck your blood.”

“Oh my fucking god! I slept with a vampire and didn’t know it!” Dean shouted Sam face palming and interjecting, “I told you not to go out that night.” Though she was confused the entire time, Luisa was even more concerned at this moment, questioning Beca, “Vhat is he talking about Liebling?” The hurt in Luisa’s German accent came through, making Beca hate herself for continuing the conversation. She spun around, taking Luisa’s hands in hers and explaining, “After our night together, I didn’t know what to do since I knew I had feelings for you, but you seemed completely disinterested, so I went out to the club and hooked up with him at his place. I’m so sorry Luisa! I never meant any of it!”

At this point, Luisa had removed her hands and tears began running down her cheeks, leaving Beca with tears welled up in her eyes and apologies and regrets bundled up inside her. Luisa faced the wall behind her, hands over her face as she lamented into them, before decidedly confronting Beca with a pained, “How could you?” Beca was crying now, her words coming out shaky and uncertain. “You have to believe me, I never meant anything by it. It was a meaningless one night stand I completely regret. You have every right to be mad at me.”

“Was that what you were thinking when you slept with him? That we had a meaningless one night stand you regretted?” Luisa’s voice rose.

“No, not at all. I never regret anything with you—”

“Stop! I’ve heard enough. I clearly don’t mean that much to you if you couldn’t have told me this earlier.” Luisa cleared her face, her Kommissar mask coming on.

“That’s it! I’ve had enough Twilight drama for one night!” Dean yelled, pulling out a Colt and pointing the barrel to Beca’s head. Luisa’s face flickered from hard to soft for just a second before going back to placid and uncaring. Derek, who was only watching so far, moved forward a few feet growling and his eyes darkened to the alpha red in the protection of his sister. Dean looked to him, and then pointed the gun at him, saying, “I’ll have to kill you first since you’re clearly a werewolf.” Stiles shot up from his spot on the sofa, demanding, “You’re not killing my boyfriend!” Sam and Dean traced the source of the sentence and saw that they hadn’t recognized their half-brother before this moment. “Stiles, what are you doing here?” Sam calmly inquired.

“Family matters,” Stiles clarified, pointing around the room to all of the people. “Beca is technically my sister-in-law and so it Luisa.”

“Well, whatever the fuck their relation to you is, don’t expect to see them too long,” Dean demonstrated, pulling out another gun and pointing it back at Beca while Sam pointed a gun at Luisa. Out of nowhere, a man in a pale beige trench coat and blue tie appeared in the room. Luisa, not being able to take any more of the chaos, disappeared from the room. Beca barely knew where she was going, but screamed, “Luisa!” She met Dean’s gaze, continuing to rant, “See what you did? Now she’ll never forgive me! Thanks a lot!” The distress on her face wove a tapestry of mixed emotions, covering her face like theater makeup. In a second, Beca was gone, and in the streets of New York, Luisa about a block in front of her.

Back in the penthouse, Derek and Stiles were stuck in a bit of a situation with two hunters and an angel in front of them. Glances back and forth were traded in an attempt to ask, “What are we going to do now?” Derek thought for a while, coming up with an escape plan. Derek had to ask himself, “What would a hostage do in this situation? ‘Cause we seem to be hostages in my sister’s girlfriend’s apartment.” The deadly tension hung in the air like a noose waiting to be used, but was cut down when Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand, roaring, “RUN!” No one knew what was going on until Derek and Stiles were already in the elevator, heading down. Sam looked to Dean disappointed, “You really had to press that matter further? Now we don’t have any of them. And we need to go through the streets trying to find them.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“It’s true!”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

********

“Hey, this really isn’t a good time right now. Sorry. Call you back later.”

“Wait a second.”

“Derek? Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

“That’s fine. You’re under enough stress right now.”

“Yeah. Please don’t remind me of it. I’m struggling to keep up with her in the first place. Goddamn long legs.”

“Oh, no wonder you’re panting.”

“Yeah, but this wouldn’t be the first time she has me like this.”

“Um, okay then.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean it like that, though it certainly is true.” Beca laughed a little, realizing she had made a sexual innuendo without knowing it.

“Anyway, should we meet up somewhere?”

“Yeah. It’s better to group up so we can protect each other. Though I’m not sure how much Luisa would want to be near me at the moment.”

“Well, talk to her and we can figure something out.”

“Alright. Call you when I have some information.”

“Gotcha. See you.”

“See you.”

Beca hung up and started to sprint, speeding up from the jog she was going at. Luckily, Luisa had slowed her pace as if she knew Beca was behind her and was coming for her. Before long, Beca caught up with her, her breath so far away from her. She was doubled over, gasping in and out while Luisa waited for her to speak. Between breaths, Beca spoke, “You know . . . even though . . . you don’t want . . . to be anywhere . . . near me . . . we should stay as . . . a group for protection.” Beca’s breathing slowed now, her looking Luisa in the eyes and only reading painful emotions including betrayal. After a while, Luisa replied, breaking eye contact, “Fine but we need to be clear on one thing.”

“Which is?”

“Stay as far away from me as possible, or I may rip out your throat out and not think twice.”

“Okay then. I know now not to piss you off.”

The statement earned Beca a steely glare from Luisa once they continued walking. Beca called Derek back, confirming the place they were going to meet up was the closest bar, which just so happened to be the club Beca and Luisa met. Luisa didn’t agree with the location but went anyway because she promised Beca she would stay in the group. A few minutes later, they entered the gay club, seemingly not being followed. Getting lost in the dancing crowd, Beca couldn’t find Luisa, despite her height and formulated a plan to find her in seconds. Beca made her way to the DJ, who was a good friend of hers and asked for a favor. The DJ turned down the music enough so Beca could be heard as she shouted something she felt was true but knew that Luisa wouldn’t believe it was true. Cupping her hands over mouth, she hollered, “Beca deserves to get her throat ripped out for being a cheating bitch!”

Everyone in the crowd looked confused as did the DJ, but she heard one person at the bar with a thick German accent snap, “Who ze fuck zaid zat?!” Beca nodded to the DJ, “Found her, thanks.” She got down from the table and walked to the bar, making sure to keep her distance. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Derek and Stiles behind her. “Now what do we do?” Stiles piped in, asking Beca. “I think we should start with shots,” another serious but joke-sounding response from the queen of sarcasm. Standing in a horizontal line, with Luisa and Beca standing on either end, they ordered four shots of the strongest German whiskey the club had to offer. They all downed them and another shot before leaving to the dance floor and dancing with each other, Beca and Luisa keeping their respective distance.

Ten minutes later, their minds clouded and while they tried to talk to each other, their mouths moved but nothing came out. Beca was first to faint since she was the smallest, but she didn’t hit the ground because Luisa caught her, only to pass out at the same time Derek and Stiles did. After confirming they were out, a few men came and picked up the bodies, slinging them over their shoulders. When they picked up Luisa, they commented, “Damn! This chick’s muscular. How does Beca survive with this chick on top of her?” Another guy heard what he said, laughed, and answered, “Because she’s usually getting fucked when that happens.” The two men quickly placed Luisa in the trunk, having to curl her into a ball in order to place her in, then shoved Beca in with her for she was so small. The other car held Derek and Stiles, Stiles laying in the back seat, and another car held Sam and Dean in the same arrangement with Sam in the back seat.


	7. Emotional and Sexual Reconnections

A sharp pain across her face snapped Luisa awake, hearing Beca buck and growl against what Luisa supposed were restraints because Beca wasn’t going anywhere. Everyone was going to wait until Luisa woke up naturally, but she was so tall it would’ve taken too long for the knockout medicine to wear off. So here she was, face stinging with pain, tied to a pole in what appears to be a living room. She looked around, seeing only Beca to her left who was also tied to a similar, but smaller pole. Around the room, three other people sat, only one of which she recognized. Remembering what he did, she started swearing obscenities she only said when she was  _ really  _ pissed off. “You mother fucker! You fucking did this shit to me! You have no idea how much I just want to fucking rip your goddamn throat out!”

The man she was speaking to, rose from his seat, walked over to her, being slightly taller than her, and he punched her across the face, her jaw cracking from the impact. “Nice to know your spite for me is still there Kommissar,” he said, getting in her face. She made to get back at him for using her title but was stopped by the restraints. Instead, she growled low in her throat, her eyes turning red simply from her anger. She knew him from her service in WWII, and she knew him as the man who forced her to kill her family by turning her into a vampire. His name was Zakximir Hartwin, and he was a few inches taller than Luisa, which surprised Beca because Luisa was the tallest person she had ever seen. He had blonde hair like Luisa’s, light gray eyes which looked blue, and a scar that stretched from above his left eye and across the bridge of his nose. He earned the scar during WWII when an American sniper tried to kill him but ended up grazing his forehead.

Zakximir backed up from Luisa and headed toward Beca. She kept her eyes cast down to not be able to look him in the eye, but he clenched her jaw in his hand forced her head back against the pole to look at him as he pressed his body against hers. Luisa snapped at him, “Don’t you fucking touch her!”

“Oh, I see how it is. I guess I’ll hurt you by hurting her!” Zakximir said to Luisa. All he did was nip at Beca’s lip with his fangs to draw blood, and Luisa was through the roof.

“So, that’s all it takes for you to get so fired up now?! A little blood from your precious little Maus. I’m surprised you didn’t tear her to bits when you found out she fucked another  _ man _ . She’s not even completely gay!”

“Well, if you actually took the time to know people instead of just fucking them, you would know that it really doesn’t matter as much as her loving me back,” Luisa jerked, wanting so badly to break herself and Beca free and run away, never looking back and loving each other for eternity. Zakximir was about to go after Luisa for that comment but was stopped by another man who was sitting behind him. This man and another stood and walked over to Beca, who was busy closing her lip wound. One had brown hair and matching eyes, the other had black hair and red eyes, signifying an alpha male. Brown haired lifted Beca’s chin, saying, “You miss me Becs?”

“Oh my God, Jesse!”

“In the immortal flesh. Don’t forget about your best friend here,” motioning to the other guy.

“Randall?! What the hell is going on here?”

“Well that’s a long story Beca, but luckily we have time.”

“Just start explaining, asshole.”

“For one, we brought you, your girlfriend, your brother, and his boyfriend here to open the gate to Purgatory, or more commonly known as Hell. I would go on some long speech, saying how you all are special and how we couldn’t have done this without you, but in truth, we could’ve done it without you. We all just wanted to see you all suffer before we finally kill you.” Beca and Luisa looked at each other with wide eyes when they had a shared image of their suffering and death. Beca already felt like she was suffering from withdrawal, given that Luisa still hadn’t forgiven her and she desperately craved to be in her arms at the moment. 

Luisa knew this because she always knew what Beca was thinking, and all she could do was internally cry because she wanted the same thing, but couldn’t stand to be near Beca right now. The conflict with her opposing emotions had sprung into an all out battle of love over hatred, Luisa hoping love won because she thought she couldn’t go another moment without her maus next to her. The image of a battlefield with her in the middle curled into a ball, and crying her eyes out, dismayed her, but Beca the most. Beca didn’t want her Ms. Grey to cry, especially when she couldn’t make it up to her if they were going to die in a few days. The idea of them dying was as amusing as the origin of Luisa’s nickname came from a moment taken directly from their bedroom a week and a half ago.

********

“I’m going to have to make you feel that,” Beca teased, biting down on her lip with her fangs.

“Are you now? Well, go ahead and make me.”

“I’m starting to think you like the way my nails dig into your back.”

“Oh, believe me, Maus, I do. I really do.”

“That’s hot if you were Christian Grey!”

“I may just be this Christian Grey,” Luisa said, dragging her hands down Beca’s sides and pleading, “Please? I want to feel the pain again.”

“Alright, but you have to make me feel  _ this  _ again,” Beca bargained, taking Luisa’s hand between her thighs.

“No problem, Feisty Maus.”

“God, I swear. Your new nickname is Ms. Grey now.”

“I can live with that. For a very, very, long time.”

********

The next night, Stiles opened his eyes to the blinding white light of rectangular florescent lights to his right. Apparently, his room was attached to a holding cell, which was lined with silver, and when Stiles realized who was inside, he banged against the glass to get the person’s attention, but as he kept yelling, “Derek! Derek! Derek!” Stiles knew he wasn’t getting through to him. Stiles pressed his forehead to the glass in defeat as tears trickled from his eyes, seeing his lover in a lethargic state. Stiles hated feeling helpless, like the way he did now, but most of all, he hated not being able to talk to Derek. All he could do at this moment was wonder how long Derek had been in there and how long he had been asleep. It should’ve been a long time, as the substance that knocked them out was strong enough to make Luisa pass out. He didn’t really find out until Luisa busted in the door with Beca following close behind, arguing, “Luisa! I’m sorry! I told you, it was an accident!” Turning around, Luisa screamed back, “I don’t care if it was an accident Beca! You still cheated on me, and you knew you were doing it!” before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

“Still hasn’t forgiven you yet, has she?” Stiles pried once Beca seemed calm enough.

“Not even close. I keep trying to tell her that I never meant anything by it, but she won’t listen to me. Sometimes I wonder why I went out that fucking night,” Beca heaved out.

“What night?”

“The one where I met this goddess of a woman! Why can I never—FUCK!” Beca screeched, failing to insult Luisa.

“Was that meant to hurt her or boost her self-esteem, because I think you did the latter.”

“Yes, it was meant to insult her,” Beca continued, “But I don’t know how I could be mean to someone who’s such a gorgeous specimen. DAMNIT!”

“Do you know what they’re doing to Derek?” Beca walked over to the large window in the wall, and explained, “They’re keeping him as a hostage as if we all aren’t the same thing, and they’re using him as a bargaining chip.”

“What would they need to bargain with us for?”

“They want to open the gateway to Purgatory, or Hell as you would know it, and they need Luisa’s blood, my tears, and your body. Our fluids are supposed to protect you from dying when you walk through the portal thing.”

“Well, that’s not weird at all. Why would they want to do that?”

“Jesse really didn’t explain that part, but all I know is we need to get the hell out of here.”

“Who’s Jesse?”

“My ex-boyfriend from late 1700’s who I thought was dead, but that’s not the point.”

“Okay, how do you suggest we do that?”

“I don’t know, but we need to get thinking, and I can’t think straight until she stops being so sexually confusing! God, why does she have to be so fucking beautiful? Fuck me!” Stiles was so confused by the varying emotions women could have, and Beca was all the angsty ones without meaning to.

********

The next few days weren’t very forgiving for anyone, mainly Beca. Luisa occasionally moved from room to room, trying to escape Beca, but Beca was always alert and followed her everywhere. She kept moving until she settled upon a room with a proper lock and no windows, so it was always dark. The entire day was spent crying up against a wall, while Beca pleaded with Luisa through the locked door, apologizing at least a million times. Their misery was only amplified when Stiles came by for he was a constant reminder of Beca’s wrongdoings. He just couldn’t bear the sight of Derek being incarcerated because of his weakness to silver so he went and found Beca and Luisa, hoping to soothe their pains by talking about anything really. Wanting to get things off her chest rather than piling more regret with every apology, Beca talked to Stiles.

“I-I-I can’t let this happen! We  _ have _ to give them what they want,” Stiles vented.

“No, we don’t! Derek wouldn’t want this!”

“How would you know what he wants?”

“I knew him for the first 23 years of his life.”

“What about after that? After he was turned into a werewolf?”

“I didn’t know he was even alive.”

“Well, that’s different. Sorry for getting so pissed.”

“No need to apologize. You’re under a lot of stress.”

“I have one question: Haven’t you ever loved someone so much you can’t stand the sight of them hurt, and have that biting feeling inside you, knowing it was all your fault?” Luisa, who had heard the entire conversation so far, crept up to the door, making sure Beca was standing, and slowly opened the door to not make a sound. She stood, telling Stiles to not say anything with a finger over her lips as Beca answered his question.

“Yes, I have. I mean, I  _ do _ . I just don’t think she loves me anymore. I wouldn’t either, I mean love me. I don’t love myself now but that’s only because I know I shouldn’t have cheated on her and I did. The night I met her, I never anticipated we would go so far. That I would fall in love with her the moment I saw she was of this earth and she was real. She’s so beautiful, I don’t know how to begin describing how she makes me feel. I want her to know she’s a delicate, and sweet angel who deserves better than me. If I were her, I wouldn’t forgive me no matter how many times I apologized. I hope she kills me the next time she feeds off me. At least she won’t have to see me ever again.” Beca wiped away the single tear from her cheek only to be whipped around, lifted off the ground by strong arms, and brought into a solid wall of warmth, and cinnamon softness. Luisa waited a moment before starting to speak.

“Don’t ever say that again! You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I never want to let you go. I’ve missed you so much, and it’s my fault for distancing myself from you. If anything, I don’t deserve you. You were honest about your guilt, while I lied to myself for days saying otherwise. None of that matters now,” Luisa laid down with Beca on top of her on the bed and stared her in the eyes, “I love you, and nothing will change that! Not them nor a thousand fallen angels could ever make me stop loving you! I don’t even care about this fucking curse! We can get through this. All of us. But I can’t do this without you. I just can’t. I tried and ended up crying for days. So please, forgive  _ me  _ for not realizing before how much you mean to me,” Luisa concluded, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. Beca kissed Luisa like she hadn’t before, conveying all of the angsty and passionate emotions beneath her skin.

Beca salted Luisa’s face with kisses before moving to her neck. Luisa’s sigh was sensual enough for Beca to undo a couple of Luisa’s polo buttons, provoking Luisa’s hands under Beca’s shirt and Luisa missing the feeling. Flipping them onto Beca’s back, Luisa counter-attacked Beca by crushing their bare stomachs together and sliding her thigh between Beca’s legs. Beca gave into the stealthy demands Luisa made, throwing her hands up around her head to be held down like they typically would as Luisa finished undressing her with her fangs. 

  
They didn’t get very far, because Stiles completely clitoris prohibitis-ed them by saying, “As much as I would love to watch you two have makeup sex, we kind of have to save my boyfriend and my brothers, though they did try to kill you.” Luisa sighed against Beca’s chest, knowing he was correct and tried to get the last motion, but Beca stole that from her. Quicker than Luisa could comprehend, Beca got them on Luisa’s back and she slid her hands under the edge of Luisa’s shorts, running her fingers teasingly over Luisa’s hipbones. Luisa let out a small moan as she shot straight up, watching Beca’s receding figure waltz out of the room and leaving her hot and ready, unlike the sign that was kicked down in an _accident_ as Luisa swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose, "Salted," instead of, "Peppered," because there was a lack of variety in the seasoning department.


	8. Rituals, Curses, and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of craziness. All I can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know my titles are complete crap, but whatever. I'm a writer, not a titler. Also, forgive the reference to the song "Collar Full" by Panic! At The Disco.

“You know chains don’t do much, ‘cause we could just snap them in half by just,” Beca explained, pulling her hands apart in mock of breaking her chains.

“Thought you might do that, so there are two safety nets. The first being your brother. We have him locked away and we’re subjecting him to various torture methods to keep you all in check. Second, if you break those chains, you’ll be quickly injected with a neuro-poison that can kill anything. Even the undead sweetheart,” Jesse sarcastically jeered.

“Don’t call me sweetheart. You lost that right when you died, remember?” Beca spat, being pushed along by Zakximir, who threatened her with his rather long fangs. Luisa hissed back at him, following close behind Beca and communicating through their telepathic connection. 

_ You sure you want to do this? _

**_Ja. If zey do zis, then I won’t be able to see you ever again because they would kill us both._ **

Beca always appreciated how Luisa’s German accent came through in her thoughts, it made the communication much more real. She mentally kissed Luisa passionately, and Luisa returned the kiss, finishing off with a long embrace. 

_ Alright Ms. Grey, let’s take out these motherfuckers. _

After walking through the catacombs of New York for some time, the pack of vampires came upon the large hall where the ritual was to be held. All the walls were made of solid stone, which gave the room a bit of a Medieval theme and reminded the two women of  _ Game of Thrones. _ In the back were stairs that had what looked like two tiki lamps, one on either side, and both sides of the room held the same setup. A place for someone to be chained with their arms above their head, and keeping their legs down. The chains were short as to allow some room for movement, but not enough for the chained person to kill anyone that passed by.

The chains they transferred Luisa to were just a bit too small, but that was only because she was so tall. Beca was chained across the room, facing Luisa in her half buttoned polo, exposed black camisole, and shorts that were fairly short for her. Luisa would move slightly while she and Beca were waiting for the others to be brought in, and this action would taunt Beca.

_ Are you trying to kill me before we can finish this?  _ This made Luisa smirk and move again, removing her hairband and shaking out her hair like she was an actress.

**_That depends Maus, would you prefer to die in hellfire or by me?_ **

_ Well, if you’re gonna be the death of me, that’s how I wanna go. _

**_Okay, so taunting you it is then?_ **

_Oh, fuck me._  

**_I’ve always wanted to in here._ **

_ Incorrigible. _

Shortly, Stiles and the Winchester brothers had been brought in, snapping Beca and Luisa out of their dirty thoughts. All were in chains as if that were a surprise. Stiles was shoved to the stairs that led nowhere and forced down on his knees. The Winchesters were tied together and sat down randomly between Beca and Luisa, who were staring intensely at each other. “Hey! Can you two stop eye-fucking?! We kind of have to save the world here!” Dean interrupted, glancing back and forth between them. “Well, it was more than what you did!” Beca blurted out, causing Luisa to laugh at what her sentence insinuated. Dean was immediately triggered and stuck to watching the scene playing out in front of him. Jesse had a goblet while he was walking to Luisa, who eyed him with anger and rage. Unexpectedly, he pulled out a knife, and with Zakximir’s help, slit Luisa’s wrist vertically. Blood oozed out, to everyone’s surprise, for her skin should’ve healed as the knife was dragged across her skin.

The knife was made of silver, and, while Luisa’s skin would heal eventually, the wound bled like no tomorrow. The blood droplets were collected in the goblet Jesse had, which was already filled with a mysterious red liquid. Jesse then said to her, “Go and fucking kill the bitch,” as he ran his finger through her blood and smeared it over her lips. Luisa went crazy at the taste of blood and Jesse moved out of the way to let her snap her chains off. Within a few strides, Luisa was up against Beca, whispering in her ear, “Now this may hurt a little.” Her hands found their place underneath Beca’s shirt, her nails digging deep into her skin, and Luisa drove her fangs into Beca’s neck, sucking at the vein there. Not too long after, Beca was crying and demanding, “Luisa stop!” but was telling her  _ Yes, keep going.  _ Jesse came up behind Luisa and carefully collected Beca’s tears, dropping one by one into the cup.

**_You alright Maus?_ **

_ As long as you keep doing this, I will be just fine. _

**_Good. Let me know when . . . how do you say . . . when the coast is clear. I must free you from these chains, though I prefer you tied up._ **

_ God, you’re kinky Grey, but I still love you. _

**_Love you too Maus._ **

_ You’re good to go now, everyone’s backs are turned. _

With the signal, Luisa reached up and broke Beca’s chains with a flick of her wrist, then broke the ones at her feet. Quickly, they untied the Winchester brothers, Luisa telling them, “Go through and kill everyone in here besides your brother, obviously. We’ll be back with Derek.”

“Why should we listen to you? You do know we’re trying to kill you too?” Dean questioned quietly.

“Would you prefer me to rip off your supposed ‘manhood’ that’s more like a boy? Because I’ll be glad to ruin your sex life if you even had one, to begin with.” Sam and Beca both winced at the thought, and Dean just responded, “Yes sir, I mean ma'am.”

“Don’t call me ma'am.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Sam and Dean grabbed the bag full of their ammunitions, which was just off to the side, loaded the Colt, and pocketed a knife that was meant to kill any demons that escaped. Luisa and Beca left discreetly and walked through the halls to find Derek. Sam and Dean crept up behind one of the leaders, Zakximir, and landed a bullet through his skull, dragging him behind the pillar he was leaning against. They watched as Jesse handed Stiles the glass he collected the bodily fluids in. Stiles was hesitant to drink from the cup, but Jesse explained that it was just cherry Kool-Aid with the blood of Luisa, and tears of Beca in it. Stiles gradually put the drink to his lips and drank quite a bit. “Hey, that’s actually pretty good, no offense to Beca and Luisa.” Jesse shook off the comment, and picked him up, unchaining him. Stiles stepped up the first stair, then the second, intersecting the lamps on the side. The connection opened a gray portal, and only a few demons and spirits escaped before Stiles was tackled by Sam, and Dean had the Colt to Jesse’s head. 

By this time, Luisa and Beca had returned with Derek loosely thrown over Luisa’s shoulder. She and Beca walked over with ease, noticing the various other people that just entered the room. They laid Derek down and took survey of who was there: a ghost named Benjy who kissed Jesse, a demon named Azazel, and Jesse was somehow still alive. Stiles crawled his way over to Derek, crying when he saw how beat up Derek was. Luisa and Beca had apparently killed Randall, well Luisa ripped out his throat and Beca drop kicked him after he was dead. An awkward form of tension like the one in Luisa’s apartment a few days ago was in the air as Sam and Dean stared at Azazel. Luisa and Beca were confused until Sam explained, “He killed our parents." 

“Get the tall one!” Jesse commanded, and Azazel trapped Luisa against a pillar, her strength not good enough to free herself. Beca made to lunge at Azazel before he said, “Come any closer and I’ll kill her,” his hand hovering over her agony scar. If he so much as touched the cursed symbol, Luisa would convulse and fall to the ground dead. Beca made sure to keep her distance while thinking of what to do. She concentrated on Luisa, telling her  _ Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you out of here. _

**_I’m not so sure of zat, so know this: In my century of living, I’ve never loved someone as much as I have you, and I will never forget you or your kisses._ **

_ No! Don’t talk—  _

Beca’s message was cut off with Jesse’s scream, “Azazel watch out!” as Sam plunged his knife into Azazel’s gut. A gunshot was heard as Luisa slumped against the pillar and Jesse fell to the ground dead. Azazel’s fingers had brushed over Luisa’s scar, and she was barely alive, her eyes fluttering shut as her head fell back. Beca was at her side in less than a second, crying, “Luisa! Please!” She tried to get inside her head but, it was just black. There was nothing left for Beca to hold on to or reach out to. Beca cried on her shoulder, lying Luisa down on her back. Beca turned to Sam and Dean, begging, “Is there anything you can do? Please, I need her back. I’ll do anything, I promise.” Little did Beca know, Luisa had planned the contingency of her death at the hands of a demon and had already made a deal with Dean. The angel that appeared in Luisa’s apartment the other night came into view when Beca lifted her head to the left of Dean.

Cas went around to the other side of Luisa and lifted her shirt up to see the scar. The burn mark was festering red, and leaking black fluids, which Beca assumed was poisoned blood by the looks of it. “She needs blood. Can you give it to her?” Cas asked Beca, her nodding before she cut her tongue like Luisa had done for her and coated her lips in her blood. She quickly pressed her lips to Luisa’s and pushed her bleeding tongue inside Luisa’s mouth, angling her head so the blood went down Luisa’s throat. Cas carefully placed his hands, one on top of the other, on Luisa’s wound. A golden light illuminated the area his hands touched and burned him and Luisa, but he didn’t stop. He added more pressure and Luisa jolted, her abdomen tightening with pain. Beca continued kissing Luisa, putting more passion into the contact. Cas pressed down a bit harder, burning what felt like a hole into Luisa’s stomach, and Luisa shot to life, clenching Beca in her arms.

**_M-Maus? I-Is that you?_ **

_ Yes, it’s me Katze. _

**_Please tell me it’s your tongue in my mouth._ **

_ Who else’s would it be? _

**_I wouldn’t know but whatever._ **

_ I thought I lost you. _

**_I thought_ ** **I** **_lost_ ** **you.**

_ I love you so much. _

**_I love you more._ **

_ Not possible. _

Luisa opened her eyes to Beca crying, tears falling onto her face. Still, in disbelief, Luisa traced her hand down her body until it came to rest on her stomach, free of any marks previously there. Her gasp was enough for Beca to pull her up into a hug, burying Luisa’s head in her chest. Luisa breathed out, saying, “I knew it would work.” Beca barely heard what Luisa said, and asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I may or may not have expected this to happen. So I planned for it.”

“You had me scared out of my mind for a trick you played on me?”

“Not a trick meine kleine maus, a contingency,” Luisa stated smugly, a smirk spreading across her face.

“Don’t be smug with me! You’re lucky I love you.”

“You’re lucky I don’t eat you right now,” Luisa chuckled, pretending to eat Beca’s stomach.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. It’s cool and creepy, but like, no.” 

They all got up, even Derek who had healed from his injuries, and eventually found their way out. Everyone reconvened at Luisa’s apartment to discuss what happened after that. Dean and Sam decided against killing Derek, Beca, and Luisa since they weren’t doing any actual harm to anyone. They were a bit wary about Luisa, given her obvious BDSM kink, but knew she would be fine as long as Beca was there with her. Derek and Stiles were planning on going back to Beacon Hills to live out the rest of their lives, and Beca and Luisa planned on staying in their New York apartment for eternity. Together.


	9. Androgynous Wedding Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING DAY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY ALL FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!

**Two Years Later**

 

“Anna-Birgitte! Get back here! We need to get you dressed for your Uncle Derek’s wedding!” Beca shouted, chasing a small toddler through the kitchen to the living room where Luisa was sitting in her gender neutral royal blue suit and matching tie. The small child with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes shared equally in her mother's features. She had Luisa’s silky blonde hair and perfectly curved nose that came to a beautiful point, while she had Beca’s green eyes and fell lips. Anna-Birgitte truly looked like an angel from heaven. Naturally, she had a slight accent from hearing Luisa’s, but hers was milder and sounded a bit more Russian than German. Nevertheless, she was their little girl and they loved her just as much as they loved each other. Even when she was a bit of a pain, like she was now, refusing to wear a dress. 

“Katze! She’s not listening to me!” Beca yelled, walking into the living room, and saw Anna-Birgitte curled up next to Luisa. “Vhat’s wrong, liebling?” Luisa asked Anna-Birgitte, giving her a light squeeze. “Mommy is trying to make me wear a dress!” Anna-Birgitte whined, looking pleadingly at Luisa.

“How dare she!” Luisa teased, eliciting a giggle from her daughter, but getting a serious look from Beca.

“Why don’t you want to wear the dress?” Beca asked, kneeling in front of the couch.

“It’s too girly! I want to look like Daddy!” Anna-Birgitte pointed to Luisa’s outfit, wanting to wear a suit instead of the royal blue dress Beca had picked out for her.

“Well, Daddy wasn’t supposed to wear that!” Beca snapped, jerking her head to look at her wife.

“Well, Daddy is the Best Man,” Luisa interjected.

“It’s no fair! I’d rather be a boy!” Anna-Birgitte yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I have an idea, how about you wear the dress, and you can wear your blazer over top of it?” Luisa proposed, sitting forward. Anna-Birgitte thought about it for a moment, finally deciding, “Only if I get to wear a tie too.” Beca reluctantly agreed, switching the dress for a white one, and grabbed the tiny blue blazer and tie. She herself was wearing a slim, black dress that had a lace back and some heels to match. She didn’t want to wear blue because there was already enough blue in this family, so she went with the most neutral color she had in abundance. They had to be at the lake in half an hour and they were running late. Beca had to check herself in the mirror one last time before they left, and Luisa walked up behind her. “Do I look okay?”

“Yes, you look as beautiful as you always do.”  **_I could eat you right now._ **

“Really? You don’t think the necklace is too much?”  _ Go ahead. You can explain to Derek why we’re so late. _

“Nonsense, Maus it completes the outfit.”  **_I would only need three minutes._ **

“Okay then. Let’s go.”  _ You would take me all night if you had the chance. _

They made their way to the car, Luisa holding the door open for Beca to hop in. She gazed at her wife’s beauty, taking in her perfectly made bun with curled strands of hair framing her face, and her tight dress outlining her figure. “I love you,” Luisa said before closing the door and making sure Anna-Birgitte was strapped in correctly. She climbed into the driver’s side only to be attacked by Beca’s lips against hers, Beca’s hand caressing Luisa’s cheek lovingly. Anna-Birgitte squealed at the sight in disgust and excitement as Beca pulled away, whispering, “I love you too, Graue Katze.”

******** 

The lake was beautifully lit by the moonlight, the dark blue waters of California reflecting the pale illumination from the moon. Everything was set up when Beca and Luisa got there, the wooden chairs set in the rows, and the floral proscenium arch awaiting at the end of the aisle. Luisa had to go find Derek and ask him where she should be to wait for her to walk down the aisle with Scott, who was the “Maid” of honor. She would’ve walked down the aisle with Beca, but it’s traditional for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man to walk down together. Luisa found Derek in the same royal blue, only in a long elegant dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and straps that started narrow toward the neckline and gradually widened as it approached his shoulder. The dress was tight fitting until the skirt, which flared out quite a bit. Luisa got one look at Derek’s tiny blue heels and almost died of laughter.

“What?” Derek asked, getting concerned from the look she gave him.

“Oh nothing, Cinderella,” Luisa responded sarcastically. 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I thought this would be fitting since you told me you were wearing a suit. And I see you managed to sneak away from your maus wearing a tie too!”

“Oh, you wait until you see your little ring bearer. She’s just adorable.”

“I can imagine. Is she wearing a blazer and tie too?”

“Yes, she is. The same color as your dress.”

“Awww. How cute!” Derek fangirled. He was finishing the little bit of makeup he was going to wear and continued to converse with Luisa. Soon enough, he was finished and grabbed his bouquet of blue orchids, ready to be wed as Derek Stilinski-Hale. Luisa got into position with Scott on her arm, and they began walking down the aisle. The other bridesmaids and their partners got down the aisle soon enough, all standing on opposite sides of Stiles. Derek came next, everyone standing to present the androgynous groom. Stiles had tears in his eyes as he watched Derek make his way down the aisle. Next came Anna-Birgitte and Beca with the rings. The toddler carried the pillow made of crushed velvet, and her mother followed behind her to make sure she didn’t trip. What came next were the vows.

“Derek, I never knew what mystery life had until I met you. I was always paying attention to what others were doing and not caring about myself. Almost everyone I know is supernatural, which puts me in greater danger, but you were always there to protect me. Even if you physically weren’t there, I had you in my heart and felt protected. I love you Derek, and I want to be the one to protect you now,” Stiles took one of the rings, “With this ring as a symbol of my protection, I bind you to me now and for as long as I live.”

Beca and Anna-Birgitte were standing beside Luisa, Beca holding Luisa’s hand and resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder, calmly listening to words of love.

“Stiles, in all my life of over two centuries, never have I met someone as funny and as sensitive as you. Honestly, for the longest time, I thought I would never find love with someone like you. I thought I wouldn’t find love at all. Then you came into my life and all of that changed. You made me see that there’s more to life than howling at the moon and going to solve mysteries with the pack. You’ve given me a new perspective on everything. Things I once saw as gray became full of color,” Derek took the other ring on the pillow, “With this ring, I tie you to me as my lens and love to life.”

The announcer then continued with, “Do you Stiles Stilinski take Derek Hale as your partner and love in life?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Derek Hale take Stiles Stilinski as your partner and love in life?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and werewolf,” the announcer declared, the crowd erupting in laughter and applause as Stiles and Derek sealed themselves Stilinski-Hale with a kiss. Once the noise died down, Anna-Birgitte commented, “Ewwwww! Aunt Derie! That’s gross! You’re kissing Uncle Sti!” Everyone laughed again, especially Luisa and Beca, and Luisa picked her daughter up, letting her settle on her hip. The newlywed couple went out first, followed by Luisa, Beca, and Anna-Birgitte. Everyone else filed out to the small forest that had tables everywhere and stringed lights hanging from the trees. The dance floor was black and white checkered and in the center of the tables. Derek and Stiles decided that instead of having a reception with dinner, they were just gonna have dessert and drunk dancing. Since Luisa had to play babysitter last time the opportunity to drink came up, Beca had to limit her alcohol intake to be sober enough to drive them back to their hotel.

The ceremonial first dances took place before everyone else rushed to the bar and dance floor in succession. Luisa already downed two cocktails and was being completely ridiculous, despite not being tipsy yet. Beca held Anna-Birgitte in her arms, watching Luisa, and told her, “Do you see who I married? That is the woman I’m spending eternity with, and she’s also the person who will give you away at your wedding.” Anna-Birgitte gawked at Luisa on the dance floor, dancing crazily to the song, “Toxic” by Britney Spears, and told her mother, “Daddy’s crazy.”

“I know sweetheart. But she’s  _ my  _ crazy, and I love her for it.”

“You two are gross.”

“That’s it. You’re dancing with Daddy now,” Beca adamantly stated, walking to Luisa and handing her Anna-Birgitte. Beca stayed and danced with them for a few songs before taking Anna-Birgitte to the bathroom and asking Stiles if there was someone who could watch her for a few minutes while she spent some time with Luisa. So now, Anna-Birgitte was sitting with Sheriff Stilinski, and they were talking about random things.

“What’s your name?” Mr. Stilinski asked the girl sitting in his lap.

“Anna-Birgitte Meyer. What’s your’s?”

“John Stilinski. So.”

“So what?”

“Who would you want to marry in the future?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who do you want to marry and spend the rest of your life with? A nice boy who treats you right, or,” he hesitated before continuing, “A woman who holds you tightly at night?”

“Why does it matter? I’ll love who I’ll love. I frankly don’t care. They could be a different gender than me, or be exactly like me. As far as I’m concerned, I want to be a guy who goes by the name Anna-Birgitte because the name just suits me. I prefer to wear clothes for boys just because they’re more comfortable, but I’d rather find someone who loves me for who I am and not what I am,” Anna-Birgitte concluded, hopping off of John’s lap, and walked to find her parents. John just sat there, confused and enlightened to the modern world of sexual and gender identity. Anna-Birgitte wandered for a while and came across Derek, who was drunk but coherent.

“Hey, Aunt Derie. Have you seen Mommy or Daddy?” Anna-Birgitte asked.

“Yeah, hey sweetheart. They’re over there,” Derek wobbled, adjusting his dress, and pointed to a tree in the distance.

“Thank you,” she replied, yawning, and headed to her destination. She walked for about a minute into the woods before she started to hear someone breathing heavily. A few seconds later, she heard a familiar voice whisper-yell, “Luisa Grey, I swear.” Remembering what she had been told before, she turned back and went to find Derek or Stiles. That didn’t take long because they were making buffoons of themselves on the dance floor. She joined them, dancing for another half-hour. She began to get tired, and Derek picked her up, carrying her over to a chair and sitting down with her in his lap. Not much later, Beca came up to him with Luisa in tow, and asked him, “How long has she been out?”

“Like five minutes.”

“Well that’s our cue to leave, and plus this one isn’t much better,” motioning to Luisa, who was just smirking and nuzzling herself against Beca’s neck. Luisa was so wasted, despite vampires not being able to get drunk. “Thanks, Derek, for everything.” They left after saying goodbye to a few more people, but the car ride home was funny.

“Anna-Birgitte honey?” Beca asked, glancing into the backseat.

“Yes, Mommy?”

“Did you try to look for us before you went to your Aunt Derek?” 

“Yes, but you two were behind a tree loving on each other.”

“How do you know what that is?” Beca grew suspicious, wondering how and why her young daughter knew about sex.

“Daddy told me when I asked what you two were doing almost every night.” Her response was innocent, but Beca gasped and slapped Luisa in the arm after she gave Beca a-not-so-innocent smirk. 

“You’re in for a talking to,” Beca scolded Luisa, who was starting to doze off like their daughter. It was nearly five in the morning, and she was surprised she hadn’t gotten tired yet.

********

They settled into the hotel room with the windows thoroughly blacked out. Beca changed Anna-Birgitte out of her formal clothes and into her cute little sheep pajamas. Luisa was incapable of doing anything but passing out, so for giggles the next night, Beca changed her into matching pajamas before putting on her own pajamas that made her look like a raccoon. She climbed into bed and turned off the light. She adjusted herself so she was lying with her back to Luisa, and Anna-Birgitte wrapped in her arms. Luisa threw her arm over Beca’s side and kissed her neck a few times.

_ I could spend eternity like this. _

**_So Could I Maus._**  

_ Me too Mommy and Daddy. _


End file.
